


Blind Truth

by taylorwwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Multi, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorwwastaken/pseuds/taylorwwastaken
Summary: George doesn't realize his biggest nightmare until in becomes a reality. As he slowly watches his best friend fall in love with another while he has to sit back and watch, George discovers a new part of himself that he never new existed.
Kudos: 3





	Blind Truth

Another day started, and he found himself again, in the same spot, the same chair, the same surroundings. As George sits down, he falls into the indent of his gaming chair created from the years of gaming day till night, sunsets leading to sunrises. As his head phones slip onto the engraved dip in his hair, he boots up discord and joins the call.

"Late again"

"Well what did you expect" Sapnap asks Dream, as George is always late for everything especially recording. 

"You know what, whatever, at least you actually showed up"

"Yeah you're lucky I did, you wouldn't have gotten nearly as much views as usual if I weren't here"

"Shut up and get on the server" Dream said with a smile. 

George joined there recording server and they started filming a new video for Dreams channel. Minecraft, but its pitch black.

Hours passed by and they were still recording.

"This is stupid. I cant se- WHAT THE FUDGE I JUST FELL INTO STUPID LAVA I give up" *Sapnap Left the Game*

"Yeah this is frustrating me. We might as well play with our flipping eyes closed. Im gonna go order food" 

And then again, the familiar sound of silence filled his head and thoughts. The feeling of emptiness filled his stomach as Dreams voice left his headphones and the discord mute sound rang through his head. He didn't like being alone. As much as it seemed like he'd enjoy keeping himself company, he did intact like having some sort of interaction keeping him occupied. Usually, that being Dream. George spend most of his days and nights talking to Dream and if he wasn't doing so, he was playing minecraft with Dream on his mind. Over the years, Dream had become one of the the most important parts of Georges life and George would openly admit that he wouldn't know where he would be without him. 

*Later that day*

"I think we can just continue recording tomorrow or something, if you guys even want to continue. I could tell that it was really pissing you guys off."

"Its definitely more frustrating than I thought it would be. We can give it another shot tomorrow" Sapnap replied as he took a huge bite of his subway sandwich.

'I honestly didn't mind it to much. It was-"

"Of course you didn't Gog, it probably wasn't much different from how minecraft usually is for you."

"Im colourblind not blind you idiot. Dream can you ban him or something I don't wanna listen to him chewing loudly into his mic while he's bullying me."

Dream wheezed as he banned Sapnap from team speak.

"What the hell are you laughing at. You seriously couldn't stand up for me?"

"George come on now,don't start getting all offended. He's just trying to bugging you like always."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Silence filled the call for a moment until someones phone went off on the other end of vc. The message was opened and a little giggle admitted from discord.

"What are you laughing at" George was curious and assumed Sapnap or Karl had sent Dream something.

"Oh nothing"

'What was it Dream" George was suspicious. 

"I just said nothing" A text sound emitted from the other end notifying that a text was sent.

"Oh yeah that sounds like nothing to me."

"Hey I have to go, ill catch ya tomorrow. We can finish recording around 6 ish?"

"S- sure...?"

'Perfect, Ill talk to you then. See ya."

And just like that, Dream was gone, and George felt empty again. Georges favourite nights were when he fell asleep on vc so he didn't have to here the familiar sound of Dream leaving the call, and his room being filled with silence. That sound haunted him. Nevertheless, George shut down his pc and hopped into bed. His clock read 3:27 am but time didn't matter anymore. He laid there, staring at the ceiling curious, until he drifted off, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 in the morning and wasn't going to post it but here I am haha... if anyone wants me to write another chapter I will. Even if no one finds this I probably will write more chapters especially because I don't expect anyone too find this. Btw I wrote this for fun and wasn't taking it very seriously so if anyone has any advice please comment stuff because I need it!! Also keep in mind Im not really a writer and never expected to write something like this so don't expect it to be very very great. Also chapters will 100% be way longer from this point forward. This is just my first time posting so its kinda a practice story to see how things are. Anyways hope yall liked whatever this is and i will be updating the story probably everyday!


End file.
